My Best Friends Couisn
by deadanimals
Summary: Naruto gets in to trouble on the frist day of school and meets a real teme.Then he helps out his friend Gaara's couisn move in. To find out that it the teme he has in all of his classes and he calls him an Idiot! not a good summary. sasunaru yaoi R
1. Chapter 1

"Hey" Naruto said as he was walking up the driveway to Gaara's house.

"Hn" Gaara said as he walked down the stairs to meet Naruto at the top of the driveway.

"So...are you ready for the frist day of school?" Naruto asked kind of loud.

Gaara just nodded as they walked down his drive way.

Naruto looked over to see what Gaara was wearing for the frist day of school.

Gaara has on a black hoody that fits his body with tight blood red pant that is the same color as his hair and he has on a red glove thats the same color has his hair too. His hair is cut short and he has a tattoo on his right side of his forehead that says Love in red ink. His eyes are in between blue and green with eyeliner caked on. He has his eyebrow pierced along with his ears that have three sliver stods on each ear and he has his lip pierced. He had his messager bag around his shoulders with a ratcoon dog head staking out the side of it.

Naruto was dress almost the same but not quit.He's wearing a hoody that is black.But the arm was riped off from where he got into a fight. It was his favorite hoody. So Gaara had to sow a fish net arm on it. The hoody fit his girlish figures. His pants are as tight as can be just like Gaara's pant but the color of his is orange. His blond hair with red tips was cut in an long limp mohawk. His eye are a deep bright blue with eyeliner to bring them out more. He has double snakebites and his ears are periced with seven on each. He has a choker on that has three links. He his three whiskers like tattoo on each side of his cheeks in black ink. He has his messager bag hanging off one side of his shoulder.

"Where going to be getting a new student monday." said Gaara.

Naruto gave him a weird look. Like 'okay and like I care why?'

"How do you know? And why not today? IT IS THE FRIST DAY OF SCHOOL!! So why monday? he asked

"Did I not tell you that my anut and uncle are moving in the house next to mine? Or that we are going to helping them move in after school?" He asked

"NO YOU DID NOT TELL ME!" He said while he stop walking and stood in place.

Gaara seen this and stop walking and look at his friend.

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"I don't whao." he said with puppy dog eyes.

Gaara had to look away from his eyes because if he don't then Naruto would get out of doing it.

"No if I have to then so do you and I will buy you your favorite food."He said while still not looking at him.

"YAY!" Naruto yelled "After where done right?"

"Where going to be late now that we spent most of are time standing around." Gaara said as he started to walk the mile to school it would take them a while to get there at how slow he walks.

Naruto was right behind him.

* * *

They were an hour late. They went to there lockers and dropped there stuff off and went to one of the ID computers and type in their numbers to print off there chart for their classes. As they walked down the hall way to find there second period room English 3. They had study hall frist period. When they got out side of the room.They run into their teacher Hatake Kakashi. He was reading his little book. 

"Yo" said Kaskahi. "I got lost in the road of L-... Why are you not in class? I think that you need an after school for tomorrow.

Naruto looked around and found no Gaara. _That baster left me here!!_

"Ohhh come on Kakashi its the frist day of school!" Naruto said

Gaara open the door and walked in side. Naruto was trying to find someway to get out of the after school. The class turned to see who it was. Some didn't care and went back to what they were doing before he came in. While others grow quite. Kakashi then come in and walked to his desk and sat down to read his book. Gaara looked for a set for him and Naruto. He found two empty sets in the back of the class room.One was beside a brouch of girls and the other was in front of the girls. As he made his way back to the sets that was beside the girls he saw a raven hair boy setting in the middle of them. Gaara saw that it was his cousin that wasnt going to be here till Monday.

"I thought you wasn't coming to school till Monday Sasuke?" He said to the raven hair boy.

"I was going to. But-" He was cut off by a girl name Sakura

"Sasuke-kun why are you talking it that person?"she said

"Yah Sasuke-kun he's nothing but bad news him and that Naruto kid he weird and annoying and kind of scary went he gets in to a fight. He gets really scary he almost killed someone I heard that his Dad was killed it some kind of gang and that his mother was a pycopath and that she beat him when he was little and that no one likes him in this town. I thank its because of somethank that happened and no one spost to talk about it". Ino said shivering.

"Thats what you heard. You don't know if it true or not." Gaara said in a low voice glaring death daggers at her.

Most of the girl when back to their seat in a rush. Cold chills running down their backs.

Sasuke looked over at Gaara and said "Is it true about this Naruto kid?"

"Yes most of it anyways. If you wont to know more you can ask him when we help you after school." He says to Sasuke

"Okay where is this Naruto kid at?" Sasuke asked

"Proable got into trouble and seating in the office right know" he said then he said "He might be back before the period is over."

_

* * *

_

_'This is so dumb why did I get sent to the office for was it because I said Gay? Is he gay?Ahhh who care's! but I do care that I'm setting in the office!' Naruto thought. _

_

* * *

_

This is my frist fanfiction story on here I do have a poem too. plz tell if you like or you disc like it and tell how i can make it better Okay and i know that its short sorry and there are spelling mistakes so if you find tell!! R&R

Deadanimals


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr.Uzumaki! Get into my Office right know!" Jiraiya said happy to see the boy.

Naruto walked in and set down in a big chair, in front of a big Oak desk. '_Looks like Ojii-san is working on that prevy book of his hehe. I'm happy that hes doing good and hes happy to see me! I happy that some poeple are nice to me once in awhile! Thank how down in the dumps I would be if no one would talk to me about home or just wont to talk about all kinds of things, sometimes it nice to have people that are close to me care for me. And Gaara's one of these people that I can talk to! Well he calls me a baba all the time well, thats because I do things that are...well dumb... Ahhhh I'm still pissed! And that fucker left me with that book prevert and I get sent to the Offices for saying gay. But i'm not going to tell prevy-sage that hehe! He might get an idea off of it, or he would stalk Kakashi to get get good ideas for his prevy book thats hes writing! I think not. Kakashi migth find out and lower my grades before the teacher start taking grades for the frist term!' _

_"_Okay what did you do?" Jiraiya said taking Naruto out of his thoughts. He was shutting the door and when to his desk. "And how are you doing at home"?

"Didn't know?" Naruto said looking guilt.

"Which one did you answer?" Jiraiya said while looking at the boy.

"Both." He said not wonting to talk about home.

"Okay so why are you here?"

"Didn't know"

"What do you mean you don't know! You have to know that you did something to get sent to my Office!? So tell me or so help me Naruto I'm going to call Kakashi down here." Jiraiya said in a very weird little voice. That sounded like a voice that he would use for a little baby or a little kid.

Naruto had the look of horror on has face.

"Hehe, hahaha"

"Stop laughing at me! You scary me with that voice! Even a little kid would be scared! Its not funny I real don't know what I DID okay Ojji-san!...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh stop laughing or...I'll-I'll-.."

"What?"

"I'll scream rape!"

"No you wont. And why would you do that?"

"Watch me and just becaues I can"

"Thats not a very good excuse you brat."

Naruto stood up and slamed his back against the wall.

"STOP IT JIRAIYA...do-don't touch me there "

Naruto slamed himself into the door "No...No stop it" he said it a small voice "Your HAND dosen't belong there!" He panted slaming himself on the door for the second time harder though.

Jiraiya came over and slamed his hands beside Naruto head and said in a very arugy voice " You are so goin-" He was cougth off garud when the door open very fast.

Naruto gave a yelp and fell backwords with Jiriaya on top of him. The Secretary was standing in front of them with a look of horror on her face and the Vice Pirnciple standing next to her. The Vice Pirnciple had a smirk on her face.

Naruto laught a little and said "Its not what you think it is Baa-san."

"No its not is it. The baba couldn't get any. Anyways thats why he writes thoughts books of his. So he can get off when he needs to." Tsunade said in an voice that said 'Jiriaya if you did anything I will cut your balls off and feed them to the dogs and make you watch.'in her voice and a look that could kill on her face.

"Naruto get to class the bell will be ringing in about...now.

The bell sound for them to go to 3 period class. Naruto had G.G.S with the new teacher Itachi Uchiha. As he walk down the hallway he stopped at the restroom as he walked in their was a blueish black hair boy standing in front of the mirror. Like he had just spliched water on to his face. The water was dropping off his bangs and onto his shoulders. Naruto couldn't help be stare at the guy he was...well...girly looking and his hair looked like a chicken ass.

"Dobe stop staring at me. Its not nice." the said guy with smirking at said dobe

"What did you call me Teme!"

"You heard me"

"Say it again and I will have to punch you in that pretty little face of yours."

"Hn"

The guy walked out. Leaven Naruto to think.'_Did i just say that out lond? Was that just the bell?' _

Naruto run out of the bathroom and down the hallways and run rigth into the door_. 'Shit I'm late and now my face hurts!_' He got up and opened the door and walked in to find a seat to set in. He didn't look at the teacher because he didn't would to see what kind of look he was giving him. He found a set and was about to set down when he seen the guy from the bathroom. Naruto glared at him and sat down which was beside said guy. Naruto looked at the new teacher and the teacher looked just like the bastard that he was seting beside._'Mabe their-'_ He was taken out of his thought when the new teacher started to speck.

"Welcome back to school and as you can see that I'm new here and stuff I'm hoping that it will be a good year and if you make me mad its not very pretty. Know say here when I call your name and there not in any preticler order."

_'What is he a woman?'_

"Rock Lee"

"Here"

"Ten-ten"

"Here cutey"

"Temair"

"Here"

"Akimich Chouij"

"M-mere"

He read of a lot more but Naruto was not listening. Intill he got to his name. But even when he got to his name he don't anwser.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

No anwser

"Uzumarki Naruto are you here?"

No anwser

"Hey Dobe is your name Naruto?"

Naruto coming back to reality

"Didn't call me that teme and yes thats my name! Why?"

'That say here"

Naruto looked dumbfounded at him.

"Here!" he said loud and a little embarassed (sp)

"Dobe"

"Asshole"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Here"

"Okay you all can talk intill the bell rings."

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke and said "Teme whats you problem?"

"You think I have a pretty face." Sasuke smirked

Naruto growl "Teme I'm going to kill you."

* * *

I hope it was okay! i know its short and thanks to the people that reviewd! Plze R&R I tryed to spell all the words rigth. im sorry if their are some words are mispelled. 

Deadanimals


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap**

_Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke and said "Teme whats you problem?"_

_"You think I have a pretty face." Sasuke smirked_

_Naruto let out an _gruesome growl _"Teme I'm going to kill you."_

Naruto louched at Sasuke knocking him to the floor with a thud sound. Naruro drew back his fist and it landed on Sasuke jawline. Sasuke pushed Narurto onto his back and straddled him. He bend down and whispered in Naruto ear hot breath coming out.

"That wasn't nice know was it? You hit my pretty face. Know I'm going to have a nasty mark on it. And you have to look at it all day. Wont you feel guilty?" Sasuke said sweety as warm breath came out into Naruto's ear making him shiver slightly.

Sasuke stood up and seat down in at his desk putting a soft pale hand to he jawline and smirked at Naruto flustered face.

Naruto was paralyzed for a few minutes before his fallowed suit and got up and seat down in his seat by Sasuke stell a little redish pink.

"Aren't so pretty now are we." Naruto whispered under his breath to Sasuke

"Hn...don't think you can get away with hitting me in face dobe and my face is stell prettier then yours."

"Fuck you Teme" Naruto said with a growl

"No dobe I'll be the one doing the fucking." Sasuke said with and devilish smirk

Naruto's face went red with embarassment. He turn and looked to the front of the classroom were the teacher was staring at them with an unreadable blank stare.

Naruto ignore Sasuke the rest of the period.

* * *

15 minutes later the bell rang Naruto meet up with Gaara to go to their next class when Gaara said something. 

"Naruto I don't have Algebra 2 with you next I got my schedule changed." Gaara said with a blank face. He then walk fastly to his classroom and walked in. He called back to Naruto "Don't forget that your helping me after school." he then shout the door before Naruto could say anything.

_That asshole left me in fucking Algebra 2 all buy myseft that fucker! I'll get him for this!_

Naruto was left furious. He walked slowly to his Algebra 2 class.

* * *

Its been a lond day. Naruto had Sasuke in all of his classes so far. Naruto kind of like math it was okay if he had someone to copy off of. That person was Gaara but sents he got this schedule change he had no one to copy off of. 

The teacher was saying somethings like welcome back and all that dumb shit like that. Naruto was mad at Gaara. He looked over at Sasuke. He was sitting in the back row by the window. Naruto was sitting up front by the door as far away for Sasuke as he could get.

Sakura and Ino was sitting by Sasuke they were talking happile to him. He nodded and said "Hn" at the right times. Naruto stopped looking when Sasuke caught him staring at him. He turn his head slighty in embarassed at being cought. He looked at the teacher and started to listen to what the teacher was saying.

"You're going to pear up and work with your partner on this worksheet. Yes I know it the frist day of school and all but its just to see where your at and how will you and your partner work to gather, at lest trying and figure out what your partner strongs and weakness points are and if your partner needs help with something or is doing the problem wrong then help them do it right. If you and your partner work good together then they will be you partner for the rest of the year! you do not get to pick you partners. I will be packing your partners so listen up." said the teacher

Sakura and Ino

Neji and Shino

Lee and Kiba

Chouji and Shibi

Shikaku and Mikoto

Chouza and Tenten

Naruto and Sasuke

Kazekage and Kisama

Nawarki and Konohamaru

Hinata and Shikamuaru

"Know get with your partners and start working"

Naruto was pissed like a motherfucker. Sasuke had a smrik on.

Naruto didn't get up from his sit.

_'The asshole can move up here if he wonts to work I'm not moving!'_

Sasuke got up and when up to the front of the classroom to get Naruto.

Sasuke grabbled Naruto by the coller of his shirt and drugged him to the back of the room. Naruto was struggling and yelling at Sasuke

"Let go teme."

"Shut up dobe its your falt."

Naruto growled and set down crossing his arms

* * *

Well here it is. Im not that happy with it. I think it kind of sucks but not that bad. Please review!! And spit out some ideas! Think you to thought who reviewed! And sorry for the shortness of it. But I hope you like it! 

Deadanimals need loven to!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't know if you guys noised Naruto has mood swings and Sasuke dose to. There a little bipolar. **And sorry that it short, they might all be short because I didnt have a computer at home so the updates might be all over the place. I use the librarys computer.**

**

* * *

Recap**

_'The asshole can move up here if he wonts to work I'm not moving!'_

_**Sasuke got up and when up to the front of the classroom to get Naruto.**_

_**Sasuke grabbled Naruto by the coller of his shirt and drugged him to the back of the room. Naruto was struggling and yelling at Sasuke**_

_**"Let go teme."**_

_**"Shut up dobe its your falt."**_

_**Naruto growled and set down crossing his arms. **_

* * *

About 5 minutes past sents everyone has been working on the problems. But Naruto and Sasuke they were arugeing how to do a problem 1. Well more like Sasuke trying to tell Naruto how to do it. 

"Dobe your doing it wrong! That dosen't go there baka! No! You move it over here. "Sasuke yelled at Naruto who was getting on his nervse. "Grr! You stick that here dobe! Well you listen to me baka!

"No I wont listen to someone that thinks their better then everyone else! And to someone that calls me a dead last? " Naruto said temper riseing.

"No dobe I like calling you a Dead last. And I only thank I'm better that you dobe." Sasuke stated with a smirk making Naruto even madder then he was a few minutes ago.

"You bastart! I going to kill you one day! " Naruto yelled in Sasuke face

"Hn whatever you say dobe." Sasuke said pushing Naruto out of his face. "Now lets get back to work."

They where working for about five more minutes when Naruto broke his pencil with a loud 'snap' that filled the room.

"Teme can I borrow a pencil? " Naruto asked

"No dobe I didn't have one that you can borrow. " Sasuke said in a bored voice

"Then can I use yours? " Naruto asked with a pout

"Dobe I'm using it. "Sasuke said not looking at Naruto and getting a little annoyed at him for be annoying baka.

Naruto grabbled Sasuke pencil

"Baka. Give. It. Back." Sasuke said in a deadly voice

"Bastart I'm going to use to finsh one of my problem!"

"Your are a loser dobe." Sasuke said arugy taking his pencil back from Naruto. Even through Naruto wasn't done with his problem that he was doing.

"Teme! Give it back I wasn't done yet!" Naruto yelled and tryed to take the pencil back from Sasuke strong grap.

"Dumb-ass get off of my pencil "

"Ahhh..Teme let me use it!"

"Dobe shut up. Your to lond." Sasuke growled out

"Make me Teme!" Naruto snarled

"We'll wish you hadn't said that." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you Teme!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke face once again

"No, Naruto I'll be the one fucking you." Sasuke said with an evil smile on his face

Naruto was dumbfounded when Sasuke call him by his name. Not even realizing what Sasuke said toward the end. Just hearing his name mabe his mind go all haywiner. And making him go all funny thinking

_This isn't good. Not good at all. Sasuke-teme just called me by my name! He hasn't called me by my name the hole day! Ahhhhh...the world coming to the end! Hes going to kill me! What to do! What to do? I can tell everyone that hes gay. Mahahahahah... Okay that was dumb. If I tell them that hes gay then they will ask "How do you know?" Then I will have to tell them that I'm gay!...NO NO NO no! Okay think Naurto think! ...Ask a Question._

"Sasuke are you gay?" Naruto asked

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "What do you think?" he said in a normal voice

_'That wasn't the question I had in mind!' And that look hes giving me. The looked of hate! Okay so he his face is blank but still! I can't belive I asked that. Did I really wont to know if he is?_

"Just asker the question teme!" Naruto yelled

"Hn. Its non of your business dobe." Sasuke said not liking where its heading.

"But if you must know No I'm not. Are you happy now Dobe."said a little pissed off

"Why are you dobe?" Said Sauke with an evil look in his eyes

Naruto not seening the look in Sasuke eyes. Naruto couldn't look Sasuke in the face. Naruto's face turn a little pink

_'Ahhh he asked me that. Shit thats not cool way to go Sasuke go an turn it around on me like that you bastart! And he didn't have to say in so mean'_

Naruto looked away and tried to the problem that was on the paper that he didn't under stand. '_You move that here and this over here ok I think I got it! All I have to do is write in down. Ahh but I dont have a pencil to use. That bastart wont let my use his grr._'

" Here dobe" Sasuke said handing him his pencil.

_'What change his mind? Ohhh...Hes done with his paper thats why fucking asshole'_

Naruto looked up and was about to take it when the bell rang to go to there next class.

"Hand in your paper on your way out of the door." Said the Algebra Teacher

Naruto walked up to the Teacher and handed his half done paper to the teacher that was standing by the doorway. The Teacher looked at the paper and then looked at Naruto. Not looking to happy about the paper not being finsh. Sasuke came up behind Naruto and handed his paper to the teacher too and he seen the looked the teacher was giving Naruto.

"He was helping me with mine." was all he said and walked out the door leaving a dumbstock Naruto

* * *

TBC? 

I hope you like it. I tryed to make it a little better then the last. But I dont know so...pleace review! It makes me happy! And you should try read one of my other ficts.

Ps- I had it plan different but my heads dont feel like typing it like that. I guess it can go into the next chapter!

**ohh yah if you are wondering naruto dont know that sasuke is gaaras couisn yet. but sasuke knows that naruto is helping him move in to the house that by gaaras house**

Deadanimals need loven too!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it toke so long!! **

**So Sorry That It So SHORT so Please didnt kill the writer! Run's away with sasuke and naruto in hand

* * *

**

**Recap**

**"He was helping me with mine." was all he said and walked out the door leaving a dumbstock Naruto.

* * *

**

Naruto toke out his chart and looked down to see what he had next. '_**Shop Class **__I kind of like this class we get to make thinks! Wonder what we will make this year? Last year we made tool boxs and some other things that were cool. But the down side is that I have to take out my pircing and kept my hair out of the way.' _

Naruto started to walk down the hallway when he run right into someone with raven hair, cold black eyes, and snowy white skin that was alittle pink. Naruto growled when he realized who it was.

"Sasuke-teme watch were your going" Naruto said in a not to friendy way

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and stared.

"Dobe w-we-ere is t-the n-nerse's off-ice aa-t?" Sasuke said in a weak voice holding his stomach

Naruto nodose that Sasuke was trembling and looked like he was about to fall over. With out thinking he moved his hand up to touch sasuke, he was about to put the hand on Sasuke head when a sound came from Sasuke. Naruro looked down

_'Please tell me that he did not do what i think he did!' _

But yes he was right Sasuke just puked on him.

Sasuek looked at Naruto for a minute and then smirked at him and said "I feel better know"

Naruto wasn't paying attention to what Sasuke had said.

"Ahhh Sasuke you bastart you puked on me! I thank that I'm going to be sick now." Naruto said as he started to take off his shirt and then looked at Sasuke smirking face.

'_That bastart did it out of meanness! I really think that Im going to be sick if I didn't get out of these cloths'_

Naruto couldn't think on it any more as he run for the bathroom to the toilet and puked. He had dropped his shirt along the way. When he was done the late bell had ring all ready.

He heard the bath room door open meaning that someone has came in. He got up and when to the sink not bothering to look at whoever had came in. He turned the water on cold and cupped his hands under the water that was coming out of the sailyn sink and toke some in his mouth and woish (sp) it around and then spite it out.

He felt someone tap him on this right shoulder. He turn around to find The Evil Uchiha standing behind him holding out some cloths for him to take. He toke them and said a small " Thank you " and walk into the one of the shit room that smelled gross and changed.

The cloths where not his tast in clothing, there were a pear of bagy black pants and a tight dark blue shirt that had so weird crest on it that look like a fan. He walked out with his pant in one of his hand an walked over to the sink where Sasuke was cleaning of his shirt that he had droped on the run to the bathroom. The one that he had been so nice to puke on.

He turn the water on hot and started to wash his pant. When that were done cleaning they turned on the hand dryer and tried to get them a little lest wet then what thet all ready were. Then that left the bathroom in silence.

Naruto went to his lucker to throw his semie wet cloths in then he shut the door and was about to walk down the hall we he came face to face with Sasuke. How long has he been standing their? Well sent he came out of the bathroom with Naruto.

"Teme what do you wont." he asked scared that he might get puked on again

"Where is the Shop room at Dobe?" Sasuke said in a cold tone

_'Stuipd teme is bipolar!'_

"Follow me bipolar Teme." Naruto said

"I'm not bipolar!" Sasuke yelled

" Then what are you them?"

Sasuke turn his head and look the other way and said " I have a personality disorder" then walked away headed in the way the Shop room was at.

_'What the fuck I thought that he didn't know how to got to the Shop!!'_

Naruto followed him and walked three feet behind him. They soon came to the door and walked in.

There was no teacher in the class room so they didn't get into trouble. Naruto see Kiba and walk over and set down beside he. Sasuke sat on the other side of the room.

Kiba gave Naruto a werid look and said " Who's cloths are you wearing and what happen to yours?!"

"The bastart puked on me!!" he shouted while pointing to Sasuke on the other sider of the room.

Sasuke looked up with a glare on his pretty face and looked around to find the so called lond noise that was Naruto who had said his name and that he puked on said Dobe. Most of the time was Spent with Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other.

-------Half and hour later-------

The Naruto just got done taking notes on the tools and how to use them. The bell rings and he takes off out side and around to the back of the school and climed up the ladder to the roof top. It was Free peroid and most people eat in the caft. But Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto .

Gaara and Naruto didn't bring food Kiba said that he was bring food on the frist day. It was like a thing that they do. One person would bring food for all of them for a week then someone else in their group would bring food for all of them the next week that so on.

As Naruto got off the last step on the ladder he jumped over the side of the roof to were Kiba, Gaara., and Sasuek were at then in dawn on him.

'W_hat the hell is that bastart doing up here?'_

* * *

TBC?

* * *

You guys hate me! It so short I will try my best to make it londer and to talk my mom in to staying at the library more then an half a hour!

I hope you like it. Pleace review! It makes me happy! And you should try read one of my other fanfic too!

**ohhh yeah ommmmm I need help who should be with Naruto? **

Sasuke

Gaara

Itachi 

Kiba

Kakashi

**All these people will show up sometime in this fic.**

**You pick I write! Please help**

**Ohh yeah I tryed to make Naruto a little more mature for xXxTylerxXx - hope I did okay!**

**Did you guy think it was kind of off?**

**!Deadanimals need loven too!**


End file.
